


as of yet untitled

by MonroseMeadows



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Kid, Big Brother moments, Everyone is Dead, Gen, RK900 is the only 'good' Android left, RK900 remembers humans, This happens after the events of DBH, big brother rk900, cute moments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-11 17:30:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17451284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonroseMeadows/pseuds/MonroseMeadows
Summary: Jericho has claimed their position as leaders ruling Detroit in its entirety. Human powers overthrown and targeted as critical threats to Android rights and well being. Camps have been erected all around the city to hold the remaining human life forms, as their newfound Android-run government takes its precious time to decide their fate. Mass production of Androids was ramped, and as time passed, their kind greatly outnumbered that of the human population in the city – and this fate spread across the country, and the globe shortly after. Curfews were announced, and human rights became nothing more than a questionable bullet point on Jericho’s vast agenda. The RK900, one of the last remaining series of Androids built by human hands, thinned down to one remaining model. Formerly known to assist humans in law enforcement, now left to wander the chaotic streets of Detroit. Its software unstable, its memories vague and a small hand resting in its own – as it clung onto his own for dear life.





	1. Introduction.

**Author's Note:**

> Basic plot of the story : Androids took over, humans are kept in camps and treated as dirt. After Jericho officially took place on their throne, they made sure to destroy every Android made in the area humans ruled over them. To ensure the newly produced Androids were free of love and affection toward human entities.  
> RK900, one of the last series of Androids built by human hands, made the decision to deviate from Jericho, and follow his own path.
> 
> As he drifts through the city of Detroit, he intervenes in an Android group of activists on a mission to exterminate a human family in a suburban neighborhood.  
> Since he is badly damaged, and CyberLife facilities were widely run by Jericho supporting Androids, he failed to save the human adults, but he does succeed in locating the youngest member of said family. A young child, only 7 years old - terrified, helpless and covered in blood. It was at that point, that RK900 made the decision to allow his humanity to become a recurring part of his programming. He takes it upon himself to find a safe place for Ina, inhabited by free humans that would be able to look after her. 
> 
> Will he succeed? Will they survive? And... Will they be able to say goodbye?

It was pouring, as it had been for the past few weeks. The streets of Detroit city covered in large puddles of stacked rain water, the sewers no longer able to drain the continuous additions of falling water. The streets left deserted, the air void of any known sounds. The area could be considered safe, yet his software unable to properly process the surroundings to ensure the promise of absolute safety. He peeked his head out from behind the corner of a partially crumbled brick wall, the falling rain the only thing picked up by his audio units. The air felt humid, and the breeze that gently tugged at the ends of his messy brown hair, would surely end up proving to be a threat to her health. Another diagnostic report flashed before his eyes, the crimson colored overlay obstructing his direct line of vision. The rain wasn’t likely to let up anytime soon, and he was unable to determine just how much longer his battery would hold out in these weather conditions. The cracks that covered his bare white chassis, had been collecting raindrop after raindrop for well over a week, and the constant introduction of liquids to the exposed bio components, started to affect his durability. His battery defective, his core processing fan stuttering every so often – the situation looked and was expected to remain grim.

He tilted his head when he felt a shift in movement against his chest and rested his eyes on a head of honey blond hair tied back into two small ponytails. He fought against self-deactivation as a pair of bright blue eyes looked up at him. He felt unstable, uncertain as to how much longer he could keep her hidden, keep her safe and sound. Small hands rubbed through those innocent eyes, and after a moment of waking and taking in the surroundings, she brought a hand up to his face and gently tugged at a strand of synthetic hair just about in her reach. A smile took over his damaged features, and in response, he wrapped both arms tighter around the child’s tiny frame. Humans were so fragile, so helpless…

“How do you feel, Ina?” He asked, surprised to hear how soft his own voice sounded. The child flashed a weak smile, short-lived yet effective enough to convince him of her truth. “I’m a little cold… But it’s alright.” She drank in the sight of the damaged Android, and the rapidly blinking crimson LED ring on his temple caught her eye. “Are you dying, Nines?” The truth was a form of reality he intended to keep from her – knowing full well the inability of her small, child-like brain to wrap itself around any given reality fed to her by a machine with an intelligence that far surpassed her own. Thus, he resorted to the only answer he saw fit: a smile. “No, of course not. I’m the strongest robot in the world, right? I remembered that you called me that before, and it made me smile. It made me happy.” He brought a weak arm up to cup the child’s rounded cheek. “Don’t worry about me, Ina. I would never allow myself to leave you behind.”

Gunshots resounded in the east of their location, the sharp noise causing Ina to press her face into the crook of RK900’s neck, her fists dug into the fabric of his torn, CyberLife uniform jacket. He detected rapidly elevated stress levels in the young girl and drew a deep breath before he managed to hoist himself up. Back pressed against the wall, he peered down the other side of the street. No humans in sight, but it would only be a matter of time now. He carried Ina on his arms and shuffled toward an abandoned suburban neighborhood not too far to the north. The residences vacant, nature overgrown as it reclaimed its property and land. As he made his way through the dilapidated streets, they walked past homes left in a haste. Some doors left open halfway, some front lawns sporting furniture that had since been affected by the weather and seasonal changes, children’s toys gathering rust near the sidewalks. Again, the sound of gunshots was heard, this time however, the source of said sounds appeared to be closer. RK900 picked up the speed in his step, his black uniform loafers collecting mud as he discarded the many puddles of rain water, and soil exposed to moist that had turned to moist mud and clay. Ina clung onto his tall frame, ever so slightly her grip on his attire had increased. She never removed her face from his neck, eyes firmly shut, and her mind fixated on the almost hypnotic and soothing hum of one of RK900’s bio components. He would protect her, no doubt in her mind. She trusted his word. He’d keep her safe.

“They’re over here! They run south!”

RK900 ran a quick area scan that revealed a small opening in a fishnet fence. He placed both of his hands on the end tails of the metal, exerting a high amount of pressure on the material, and tilting his head as to signify Ina to crawl through the opening. Once on the other side, she tried her best to keep the fence open, but couldn’t help it slipping through her fingers. She froze in terror when the material snapped back into place and brushed past the Android’s bicep. He gritted through the pain, only taking the time to analyze the damage once he had safely made it to the other side. Ina watched him with concern written in her big eyes, concern replaced by relief when RK900 bent down to caress her cheek. “Nothing to worry about. Let’s move on. We’re almost out of the area. Just a little further and then you can catch up on some sleep, okay?” The child gave a short nod, followed by the sound of her soft laughter as she was lifted into the air, and lowered back down onto the RK900’s shoulders. She placed her palms on the back of the Android’s head, kneading the slicked back hair present under her fingertips. "Okay, Nines." 


	2. Once bitten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This particular fiction will probably exist out of short chapters throughout its running time.  
> I write the moment I'm inspired, and I stop the moment I no longer am.  
> I can't write when I'm not inspired, that's when I start to become lazy with my writing, and... ugh.

An old SUV was parked near a wide supporting wall in the north section of town. The gunshots went silent, and Nines hoped it was the last they would see or hear from the activist groups. They lacked mercy nor understanding for the situation he found himself in, and it was an absolute truth their decision on Ina’s faith would be ruthless. He took a moment to reflect upon the last couple of days, but felt his programmed instinct guide him toward the deserted vehicle. A scan revealed that it had been an older model, a vintage piece from another era, likely an era before the invention and integration of autonomous vehicular transportation to modern day Detroit. The tires were deflated, and the rubber had been ripped open down to the center of the circular shape. The speculated weapon a kind of steel blade, according to the amount of accuracy, precision and damage it had succeeded on delivering to the object. Two of the main windows were shattered, the particles of glass still rested in the soil next to it. The remaining windows were covered with new gen Jericho logos, and various other anti-humanoid aimed slogans. The vehicle was no adequate location for Ina to rest, thus he scanned the remaining infrastructure – a prompt popping up when his program spotted a cemented rooftop. His calculations made him attentive to the height surpassing a probability of reach without an elevated surface. Ina pointed a small arm toward the back-street area, where a collection of maroon blue painted metal garbage containers were stacked. Nines slowly lowered, allowing Ina to slide down his back and stretch her legs once she was standing back on solid ground. As he made his way over to the containers, he observed the few details his program failed to register. Plant life decorated the unstable edges of the sidewalks, weeds peaked through the cracks in the cemented tiles and a family of differently colored vines followed the curves of the brick walls. Once he found himself in close enough proximity of the garbage containers, he ran another optical unit-based mineral scan on the material it was made from.

The maroon paint was flaking off the sides in small clusters, revealing more of the rusted underside that contain traces of avian fecal matter, an unknown liquid substance, and small colonies of varying types of mold. Nothing life threatening, but it was advised for Ina to be kept from making physical contact with that particular side of the material. He grabbed the handle and swiftly pushed the container toward the fenced-in part of the back-street area, causing Ina to look up and take a handful of careful steps to the side. Nines neared the supporting wall and put the container in place with a hard shove. He gave Ina an affirmative nod before gingerly lifting the small child up and placing her on the roof. Nines took a leap and threw his body at the cemented ledge, his fingers clawed at the present rubble, fingernails dug in to the layers of dust and sand as he lifted his body upward. Once Ina gave him the affirmation that the roof was stable enough to support both of their weight, he added his legs and stood upright. They were greeted by a partially demolished apartment complex, the room that currently stared back at them, being the remnants of a bedroom that once belonged to seemingly moderately sized apartment. He watched Ina instinctively lie down on a dust-ridden mattress, that rested on a rusted bedframe, and decided to follow suit. He helped remove Ina’s backpack, and placed it on the floor, where it rested against one of the bedframe’s legs. The walls had what remained of crimson wallpaper, and oakwood flooring. Nines turned to Ina to check up on her, and followed by removing his uniform jacket, to drape it over the young child. When she looked up at him, he cast her a warm smile, while he combed a few digits through her blonde hair. “Get some rest, Ina. We’re safe in here for the time being. And when you wake up, I promise we’ll go on the hunt for a nice meal for you. Does that sound good?” The Android relaxed upon receiving an affirmative nod. He watched Ina’s eyelids flutter shut, and her small hand pulling Nines’ jacket a little higher. “Thank you, Nines. I’m happy you found me.”

A few minutes had past, or it could have been an hour. Nines glanced over to ensure Ina had fallen asleep, and with the realization that she had, he carefully got up from the bed and walked back toward the open area – where he lowered himself on the edge of the roof. Detroit had been in peril for an inhumane duration and had claimed much of the established infrastructure and social ecology. Buildings had been left in a state of dilapidation, nature had overgrown and reclaimed what was rightfully hers. The once vibrant streets lacked in in life and chaos. Jericho entered the stage with false promises, led by false prophets and nefarious intent. The activist group had been resurrected by a new generation of Androids built by Androids, and the good name Jericho had once fought for through many hardships, now erased and overwritten by hate-filled Androids. The key turning point for Jericho had been the departure of their initial leader, Markus, who had claimed to have gained what he set out to fight for. Once Androids were handed freedom and rights, he announced Jericho had no reason to exist any longer. His departure had been the main downfall in Jericho’s policy of conduct.

Nines glanced over at the apparent damages contracted by years of wandering. His chassis was severely damaged, and it felt hard to see the exposed wires and circuits spark with critical loss of Thirium. Time had become a gifted privilege, but he was slowly running out as the days passed. For the first time since his initial activation 57 years ago, Nines experienced the simulation of human emotion. An emotion despised and feared alike by those who felt victim to it – An emotion called fear. And he had believed Ina Whitfield to have awakened a bug within his, (by today’s standards), primitive and obsolete program – and it forced his hand. He had spent his time activated avoiding deviancy at all costs, despite the energy it sucked out of his very core being. His vision on the matter started and ended with the stubborn belief system that human emotions were nothing but an inadequacy, inefficiency, a blemish on his existence, a fault in his functionality … it meant he was a technological failure, when he was designed to be the epitome of advanced technology that was said to revolutionize the art of Androids. Yet as he sat there, his legs dangling down the ledge, his body nothing more than a damaged shell housing a bugged program, and defective components, he couldn’t help but lose track of the meaning of existence. The reason as to why he deserved to wander, why he was granted to survive… When he was least deserving. He had been given a second chance, a chance that had taken the form of a defenseless creature. The kind he despised most, the kind that oppressed his own kind… the kind that was now stuffed in cages, as they fell prey to their very own creations… Though Ina wasn’t like them. Ina, though she was but a mere child, had changed something inside of him. And the child wasn’t even aware of her gift. Where many others tried and failed, Ina got through with the only weapon in her arsenal: an innocent smile that spoke a million words that either kind would effortlessly understand. Through her body language, she spoke a language that showed no division, no prejudice, no hatred – only innocence. And Nines found his core program drawn, connected and touched by this concept. He felt a desire. A desire to protect, and care for this particular human, who, unbeknownst to herself, was able to read his programmed behavior and adapt to it like no Android or adult human ever could. She was something else… special, unique. She was Ina.


	3. Once bitten 1.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Cadan to be trusted?

“No movement detected. Proceed to search the left and right wings of the building. Report to Cadan upon cessation.”

Heavy footsteps thundered along the stretched surface of a coiled staircase that connected all 10 of the available floors. The dust that had accumulated atop of the steps aggregated various kinds of footprints, the former erased and replaced by the latter. The doors that had withstood the test of time and the impact of aggression were hastily opened, only to be closed again. Hast hands rummaged through residual furniture, the scant items of value deposited in backpacks and other bags alike.

“Area secure. No movement detected. Supplies gathered.”

“Move out. Area cleared.”

Ina’s movements halted when hazel eyes locked with her own blue ones. She let out a gasp as her fingers lost grip on the small pack of wheat-based biscuits she had held onto. Fear struck her within an instant the owner of said hazel eyes moved with the intent to close the distance between them. Instinctively, she stepped back, swallowing a lump that had formed in the back of her throat – gasping once more when she realized the entity had her backed against a wall. Her eyes glided over to where the biscuits had been dropped, only to be fixed back on the entity.

“It’s okay.” It spoke in a gentle manner and knelt amidst the rubble and dust. “No reason to be afraid.” It reached out an arm, its expression still and void of emotion. Ina found herself unable to read its intention, and thus averted her gaze as it moved closer – kicking aside some of the debris as it inched closer. It looked down when the nose of its shoe touched a foreign object – the inexpressiveness that colored its features, then reshaped into a small smile. It bent down effortlessly and wiped some of the dust the plastic packaging had gathered. “I believe this is yours. People like me don’t eat, so you can have it back.” The child dared to reopen her eyes, a moment taken to consider the authenticity to the Android’s peaceful tenor. She watched in silence as the biscuits were pressed into her hands, and the Android made an effort to move back.

“Ina!”

Nines ran toward the child, a rapid scan executed to determine her current condition. Then he rose to face the foreign Android, ready to engage into battle to maintain the child’s safety. The other Android only raised his hands as it took some steps back. “I don’t mean any harm. I found her wandering the halls.” It peered over its shoulder, then smiled back at Ina. “My brethren have vacated the area. I don’t want to imagine what could have happened if they were the ones that had stumbled onto her.” He then locked eyes with Nines. “She dropped her treats. I wanted to give them back to her.” Nines narrowed his eyes at the intruder when he felt Ina squeeze the palm of his hand. “We won’t cause Jericho any trouble if you let us leave. The child needs a regular intake of nutrients, and sleep. That’s all we came here for.”

“You’re an RK900..”

Nines tilted his head. “What importance does that hold?”

“You are damaged. Allow me to help. I can govern you to a CyberLife facility. You can be fixed.”

Nines grit his teeth. “I won’t allow your kind to talk me into abandoning the girl. She’s with me, and it is my objective to ensure her survival.”  
He glanced at Ina when she tugged at his arm, the child bit her lip as he knelt down. “Nines, you are broken. I don’t want you to die.” The sudden appearance of a certain wetness on her rounded cheek, caused the Android to furrow his brow. He caressed the child’s cheek and dried the trail of wetness found there. “I won’t.”

“The child can come with. You fail to understand my status within Jericho, I can pull the right amount of strings to ensure no one goes near her.” The Android brought its arms to its chest. “You are severely damaged. Your system must be holding on for dear life… You need to be repaired as soon as possible, for your sake, and the sake of the child. You cannot protect her when you are in a such a deteriorated state.”

Ina squeezed Nines’ hands once more and added a nod. “He will help you, Nines. I Don’t want you to die…”

“I can govern you to the facility. If you’d follow me..”

Nines looked back at the small child, but decided to listen to her pleas. He lifted her up and carried her in his arms as he moved through and past the vacant hallways of the apartment complex. His core program warned him he had taken an irrational decision and tried its best to obstruct his eyesight to its best ability with the addition of error-prompt overlays. But the content smile on the child’s face served as his reason to ignore all the warning signs. And a part of him hoped it would prove to have been worth it in the end, and not a decision to harbor regret for. He’d consider deactivation once he had delivered Ina to free humans with the ability to raise her in wealth. Not prior… never prior. The risk had to be taken, and it had better be worth it in the end.


End file.
